1. Field
The subject invention relates to processing of substrates and, more specifically, for systems for forming thin films over substrates to produce devices, such as solar cells.
2. Related Art
Vacuum processing systems are used to fabricate hard-drive disks, semiconductor computer chips, solar panels, and the like, from substrates made of materials such as semiconductor wafers, glass, stainless steel, etc. Typically, the vacuum processing systems include several substrate chambers that perform various processes that modify the substrate by performing deposition, cleaning, etching, heating/cooling, etc., on the substrate. Deposition of films is generally accomplished using, e.g., physical vapor deposition (PVD) or chemical vapor deposition (CVD). PVD can be performed using, e.g., sputtering or evaporation systems. Sputtering process can be controlled relatively well and thin films formed using sputtering sources can be of high quality and uniformity. However, sputtering sources are relatively expensive and target utilization is relatively low. On the other hand, evaporation systems are relatively of low cost and high utilization, albeit they are more difficult to control to form films of precise thickness and uniformity.
Fabrication of solar cells is a recent emerging field which utilizes thin film technologies. There are several basic forms of solar cells, including c-Si, a-Si:H, n-Si:H, CIS/CIGS/CIGS-S, CdTe, GaAs and Organic or Dye Sensitized devices. There are many layer combinations that comprise modern cells, many of which may be fabricated using thin film fabrication techniques. For example, absorber layers, low resistivity rear electrodes, high resistivity intermediate or buffer layers and high optical transmission moderate resistivity window layers are essential components in the fabrication of solar cells. In order to tailor such layers to achieve requisite results on specified figures of merit, such as Voc, Isc, Fill Factor, conversion efficiency and numerous other parameters, precise atomic concentrations of materials must be deposited.
While precise formation of the various layers is paramount to achieving high performing solar cells, the speed of fabrication required in the market of solar cells is rather high. For example, traditional semiconductor fabrication equipment provides order of magnitudes slower throughput than required by the solar industry and is, therefore, inadequate. Consequently, fabricators of solar cells are in constant search for manufacturing equipment that can provide the required precision, but at exceedingly high throughput.